The known actuating assemblies comprise a press button comprising an inner actuator, wherein said inner actuator has an upstream spout wherein a lower end thereof is to be mounted in a feed tube of a device for sampling a product under pressure, for example a pump or a valve. The nozzle assembly further comprises a downstream spout, which is in communication with the upstream spout and terminates in an outlet to dispense the product under pressure.
Further, the press button generally comprises an outer cover comprising a peripheral skirt in which a dispensing hole is formed, wherein said outer cover is mounted on the internal driver in an actuating position in which the dispensing hole is disposed opposite the outlet to allow the product to be dispensed through said dispensing hole.
In addition, there are known actuating assemblies which also comprise a shoulder which comprises a means for mounting it around the sampling device in the feed tube from which the press button is mounted, so that said press button in the actuating position can be displaceable axially with respect to said shoulder.
It is known that such dispensing systems are used to equip a bottle in which a product is conditioned, so as to allow dispensing of said conditioned product by actuating said systems by means of their actuating assemblies. In particular, the outer cover of the press button comprises an upper plate which is disposed on its peripheral skirt and which has an upper region for actuating the dispensing system, especially with the pressure of a finger on said upper zone, by an axial displacement of the press button in a dispensing/aspiration stroke.
When the bottle is not used, it is desirable to prevent axial displacement of the press button, especially when the bottle is stored in a traveling bag so as to prevent any accidental activation of the system, which may not only cause the product to be wasted, but also stain other items in the luggage.
To do so, it is common to provide cover caps, which are arranged to be reversibly mounted on the bottle in such a manner as to cover the press button, and thereby prevent any axial displacement of said press button. Thus, when a user wants to dispense a dose of the product, he should simply remove the cover cap to release the press button.
However, such cover caps are not entirely satisfactory, since their assembly in the bottle is not completely safe. Such cover caps are often attached to the bottle by a slight serrated contact at its lower end, thus they may inadvertently be released from the bottle by any accidental impact.
Furthermore, there are actuating assemblies comprising means for reversibly locking the press button, for example, a lock mounted on the shoulder and displaceable between an open position and a closed position to respectively enable and prevent the axial displacement of the press button with respect to said shoulder.
However, such locking means are also not completely satisfactory, since they are relatively difficult to implement and complicate the production of the actuating assemblies.